


In the Café

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casillas met an interesting waiter at a Café.<br/>And Ramos met a cute customer at the same time.<br/>(White collar worker!Casillas/Part-time waiter!Ramos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used to go to a Café almost everyday for meeting a cute waitress. So it inspired me to write this.

Side A

卡西利亞斯照例在午休之後到公司樓下的咖啡廳去買咖啡。收銀台後是一張新面孔。“好的，一杯美式咖啡外帶。請問您的名字是？”扎著頭髮的高個子男店員問他。

“伊克爾。”

男店員在收銀機上按著幾個數字的手頓了頓，“第一次見面就告訴我名字，真的好嗎？”

從來沒有人問過他這個問題，不管是在哪一家咖啡廳。卡西利亞斯措辭解釋道：“呃，我的姓氏和中間名都……比較長，寫起來會有些麻煩。”

“好的，我明白了。”

他在一旁坐著等候，聽見打包區的店員叫道：“姓氏很長寫起來特別麻煩先生……？！拉莫斯你又在搞什麼鬼？！”

收銀機邊的高個子男店員嘻嘻笑著，“我可沒寫錯，那位客人自己說的。”

卡西利亞斯不覺得生氣，反而有點好笑，問他：“是我的嗎？”

“是的，伊克爾先生。”他眨了眨眼。

卡西利亞斯提著裝有熱飲的袋子回到公司，剝開袋子就看到紙杯上真的寫著“姓氏很長寫起來特別麻煩先生”，幾乎覆蓋整個杯身。看著肆意瀟灑的馬克筆筆跡，他想到了那位男店員——叫做拉莫斯？——笑著向自己眨眼睛的樣子。於是他也笑了出來。

 

Side B

拉莫斯更新了這學期的課表，多空出了幾個下午。他把自己的兼職排班和別的同事協調了一下，這樣他每個下午都在咖啡廳打工了。

上下午班的第一天，拉莫斯就遇到了一位有趣的客人。

是樓上公司的上班族，因為他穿著西裝，而且是直接從側門進來的，通勤卡還塞在襯衫口袋裡。他點了一杯美式咖啡，中杯外帶。到這裡為止他看起來都只是毫不出奇的一位普通客人。但拉莫斯問他名字時，他說的是自己的名字而不是姓氏。

這讓拉莫斯忍不住調侃了他一句。沒想到他卻很認真地解釋了。

“我的姓氏和中間名都有點長，寫起來會很麻煩。”

拉莫斯一邊點著頭一邊在杯子上寫了“姓氏很長寫起來特別麻煩先生”。

哎呀，真的很麻煩呢。拉莫斯放下馬克筆撓了撓頭。

那位姓氏很長寫起來特別麻煩先生在被叫去取外帶時一點都沒生氣，好脾氣地問他：“那是我的嗎？”

拉莫斯向他眨了眨眼。

他從側門出去上樓之後，拉莫斯打下一單，問顧客名字時，還會想起他——他說他叫做伊克爾——認真地解釋，又溫和地看著自己的樣子。

就算顧客報出一個棘手的單詞，他拿起馬克筆看著手裡的紙杯，也笑了出來。


	2. Chapter 2

Side A

卡西利亞斯的一天從早餐桌上的蔬果歐蕾開始。一般上班族都會認為早餐喝咖啡會比較酷——會嗎？空腹喝咖啡簡直就是服毒。

雞蛋撒鹽煎雙面，切開之後蛋黃完全凝固，像太陽的顏色一樣由外而內從淺到深。如果是炒蛋，炒到八成熟就熄火，加進醬料，利用煎鍋的餘熱再翻炒拌勻。從冰箱裡抓兩種水果切塊拌沙拉，加不加生菜看心情。

烤兩片麵包，做開放式三明治。有時候是煎三文魚，有時候是熏肉，有時候只是腌肉片。趕時間的時候就把從冰箱裡摸到的東西都丟在煎鍋裡亂炒一通，一邊炒一邊煮加堅果仁的牛奶麥片。

把用過的餐具泡在洗碗池裡，他就出門了。

儘管有車，他還是習慣地鐵出行。走在地鐵站的人群裡感覺就像披上了隱身衣，被無數人看著，也看著無數人，卻依然自由自在。

午餐和下午茶都在公司樓下的咖啡廳解決。那位在他的外帶紙杯上寫了“姓氏很長寫起來特別麻煩先生”的叫做拉莫斯的服務生，自從那一次之後，他每次去都會遇到他。杯子上的內容也豐富起來，“領帶打溫莎結的先生”（他根本不知道自己領帶打的是什麼結）“通勤卡塞在襯衫口袋的先生”“您一定想知道我今天會寫什麼”“我被老闆罵了所以今天我什麼也不寫”⋯⋯有一次他點了茶點，杯子上寫的是“Bon appétit！”

儘管不是什麼特別的事情，但這讓他每次都非常期待。就像他小時候住的巷子口的雜貨鋪裡的彈珠扭蛋機，投進硬幣，卻不知道會掉落什麼樣的彈珠。每一次都是一個驚喜。

 

Side B

拉莫斯在學生公寓的室友是他的同班同學羅納爾多，一個和髮膠難分難捨的傢伙。到學校的第一天，拉莫斯才把行李丟到公寓房間的地板上，比他先到的羅納爾多——打著無懈可擊的髮膠從浴室冒出頭，赤裸著上身，當然，牛仔褲露出一圈內褲邊——就問他：“嘿伙計，你知道學校哪裡能做日光浴嗎？”

羅納爾多熱愛美黑，如果不是過多的紫外線容易讓人得皮膚癌，他願意時時刻刻和陽光親密接觸。拉莫斯熱愛紋身，永遠在發愁下一個紋身該紋在哪裡。這三年來他們互相安利對方各自的業餘愛好卻從未成功過，兩個人都未曾受到朝夕相處的室友的影響。體育課上他們是班上最醒目的搭檔，整個系的姑娘們——也許還有一部分小夥子——都期待他們大汗淋灕地把上衣扒掉（有時候還是互相扒掉，上帝啊）的那一瞬間。不過姑娘們或許會很傷心，因為他們從來沒有約會過女孩子，而男士們也不要太得意，灰小夥這種事比灰姑娘還不靠譜。對，他們目前都是單身，學校論壇上已經有人開了賭局，賭誰——男女不限——能在一年之內把到他們。

 

拉莫斯在盥洗池前刷牙，羅納爾多隔著他對著鏡子刮鬍子。拉莫斯口齒不清地說：“昨晚我夢見我在一家，賣奇奇怪怪的動物的，寵物店工作，你是店裡的人魚。”

“嗯哼。賣人魚的寵物店？”

“對，除了人魚，還有會說話的獅子，老虎，隔壁的法比奧是一條能變成人的金毛，跳進你的魚缸裡被淹了半死。後來你換了遛他的方式，讓他繞著魚缸跑圈。”

羅納爾多頂著半張臉的剃須泡笑得直不起腰，“我得去告訴他。”

“你一直在勸說別的人魚也去美黑，我非常，非常，非常想把你賣掉。”

“夢裡也不放過我。”羅納爾多搖搖頭，“我標價多少？”

“忘了。”拉莫斯扯了毛巾洗臉，單詞的後半部分被埋到咕嘟咕嘟的氣泡聲裡。

“下次看清楚點。讓開，我要洗刀片。”

 

那位姓氏很長的伊克爾先生每天都到咖啡廳去買咖啡。拉莫斯每次都換著法子在他的外帶紙杯上寫字，後來他好像也期待起了拉莫斯當天會寫上什麼，在拉莫斯打價格時問他：“今天又要寫什麼？”

拉莫斯說：“還沒想好呢，我得想一下。”

那天他寫的是“我暫時想不出寫什麼”。

伊克爾來取咖啡時把袋子提起來就要走，拉莫斯問他：“不先看看我寫了什麼嗎？”

他卻說：“我到樓上再看。”

好像他真的把這個當作一件很重要的事情。

 

這天的下午伊克爾沒有來買咖啡，拉莫斯把提前就寫好字的杯子藏在了收銀台下。

快到樓上公司下班的時間，晴朗的天空變得稍顯陰沈，傍晚時伊克爾從側門進來，天上下起了雨。

伊克爾看著菜單，“今天的本週是什麼？”

拉莫斯問了負責採購的同事，“是肯亞。”

“太酸了。”他皺了下眉，自言自語，“我要抹茶拿鐵，中杯半糖。”

“外帶？”

“外帶。”他說著看了一眼窗外。

“你沒帶傘的話，我可以借我的給你。”拉莫斯一邊敲著收銀機一邊說。

他大概覺得這不是個好主意，因為他的眉毛又皺起來了，“不用了，太陽已經出來了。”

拉莫斯抬頭看去，窗外的街道有了夕陽的顏色，桔黃色的陽光把城市變成一杯甜蜜的橙汁。

但伊克爾提著袋子走到咖啡廳正門時還是停了下來，拉莫斯從櫃檯下面抽出自己的傘跑過去塞進他懷裡：“給。”

雖然有陽光照耀著，可天空還是下著不小的雨。這是一場春天裡的太陽雨，荒誕又奇妙。

“你把你的傘給我了，你怎麼回去？”他又皺著眉想把傘遞回去，皺著眉的端正的臉龐看起來像是在譴責什麼事情。

“我朋友待會來接我下班，他有車。”拉莫斯按住他的手臂，“奇怪，明明有太陽還是下雨。”

“因為陽光是從那個方向斜著來的，”他指著天邊夕陽的方向，看著拉莫斯的眼睛，“但是積雨雲還是在我們頭頂，所以才會下雨的同時也有太陽。”他說著笑了笑，“那麼謝謝你的傘，我明天會還你的。”

看著他走進飄著雨的橙汁一樣的夕陽裡，背影變得和橙汁一樣甜蜜。拉莫斯覺得自己的心裡也下了一場春雨，毛茸茸濕漉漉的感覺包裹著他的心。好像有什麼東西正在融化，又有什麼東西要破土而出了。

 

下了班之後仍然是下雨，拉莫斯換掉制服就騎著車衝進了雨裡。回到公寓時幾乎濕透，跑在樓梯上留下一路水漬。見到他的人都向他投擲“看啊這個沒帶傘的倒霉鬼”的目光。

他幾乎是踢開房門，朝房間裡喊：“克——里——斯——蒂——亞——諾——！！！”

羅納爾多從筆記本電腦裡抬頭看他：“怎麼回事？你被灑水車非禮了？”

“——我沒有被灑水車非禮！”

“喔，那你們是真心相愛的，祝福你們。”

“不是灑水車！！！”

“那是什麼車？”

“不是車！羅納爾多！”他扒著門框，咬牙切齒然而悲痛，“我戀愛了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Side A

習慣是個危險的信號。你開始接受一樣東西出現在你的生活裡，無論它是否正常是否離譜。你開始期待它有規律地出現，而一旦它突然消失你便覺得渾身不對勁——

那麼你完蛋了。

卡西利亞斯把傘還給拉莫斯之後，他們的關係好像也因為這一把傘拉近了些許。他下班時路過咖啡廳的側門，如果恰巧拉莫斯也能看到他，就會向他打招呼。拉莫斯只在給他的杯子上寫額外的內容，大概是因為只有他受得了這麼胡鬧的服務生。

他去買咖啡發現拉莫斯不在咖啡廳的時候，距離那場太陽雨已經過去了一個多月。時間向夏天推移，日光漸漸熱辣，為他點單的是另一位服務生。留下了名字之後卡西利亞斯脫口而出：“拉莫斯不來嗎？”

皮膚黝黑頭髮打卷的服務生回答他：“這週是他們學校的義務勞動週，他請假了。”

那他得有一週——至少五天——都不會拿到寫著奇怪內容的杯子了。卡西利亞斯把規規矩矩寫著自己名字的紙杯帶回公司，覺得有些無趣。

生活依舊在繼續，不會因為杯子上寫的內容改變而偏離軌道。但是看到收銀機後不是那張面孔他依然會失望，不管點什麼飲料都好像不是原來的味道了。雙倍濃縮和四倍濃縮好像沒有什麼區別，紅茶拿鐵和白摩卡喝起來也一樣。就連蔬果歐蕾他也懶得去思考用什麼水果了，有時候乾脆只喝牛奶。

他與加了牛奶和香草糖漿的本週——這週的本週用的是他最愛的意式烘焙，但是喝起來感覺像肯亞——面面相覷時，收到了一條短信。

From:David

親愛的伊克，我又被湯米趕出來了，我在你公司樓下的咖啡廳等你下班，想你，愛你，麼麼噠。

他回覆道：“我跳槽了。”

對方回了個:'''''''(的表情。

Side B

“是誰？”羅納爾多盯著浴室的門。

“別那樣看著我。”拉莫斯剛打開浴室門就被嚇得差點縮回去。

“這是關愛的目光！”羅納爾多走上去拍開門。

“求求你，不要關愛我！”拉莫斯覺得他閃著兇光的眼睛配上修成上挑形狀的眉毛簡直和關愛毫不沾邊。

羅納爾多痛惜地摸著他的胸口和肩膀：“友誼是多麼脆弱啊。”

“你的所作所為正在加速它的消亡。”拉莫斯哼哼道，“讓開，我要擦頭髮。”

羅納爾多先他一步衝出去拿到電吹風遞給他：“所以你不打算告訴我嗎？”

“至少，至少等我穿上衣服——”拉莫斯把電吹風開到最大檔以逃避室友的追問。

拉莫斯當然會告訴羅納爾多，那天晚上他們的窗台夜談話題就是“哦我的天我們的小塞爾愛上了一位上班族熟男嘻嘻嘻”。他們舉著酒瓶對酌的照片通過校園局域網瘋狂傳遞，大家又為爭執他們倆誰比較辣誰比較能喝誰撒酒瘋比較可愛而打得不可開交。在這個微涼的春天夜晚裡許多窗戶開誠布公地敞開到最大，而此時社交網站上校園社交圈裡的兩位話題人物所在的窗台正下方的那一個，尤其放肆。

羅納爾多喝完玻璃瓶裡最後一點酒，在墻壁上磕了磕酒瓶：“親愛的盧卡，幫我轉告你的室友，他再偷聽我和我室友的夜談，我就把這個瓶子砸碎了餵他吃下去。”

“可是你也知道，就算這樣他也會很樂意的。”下方的窗子裡傳來弱弱的聲音，“他已經在思考蘸什麼果醬了。”

英勇的威爾士人！拉莫斯放聲大笑。隔壁房間的窗子被打開，伸出來一根球棒揮舞了幾下：“已經十二點了姑娘們，舞會結束了！明天早上休想讓我幫你們倆喊到！”

“看來我們得回去了，不然佩佩仙女的魔法失效了，我們的水晶鞋會變成人字拖。”

“你的已經變回來了。”

他們笑著翻回房間，洗漱準備睡覺。關了燈躺回各自床上之後羅納爾多還想繼續剛才的話題：“所以你因為把傘借給他，就覺得自己愛上他了？”

“我說了，那只是一個契機，一個開關，懂嗎？不是原因，至少不是所有這一切的原因。要我說，比較可能因為那場雨……”

“……這不重要。”羅納爾多打了個冷顫，“重要的是，你打算怎麼辦？”

“……再說吧。”拉莫斯翻身拿被子蒙住自己，“這才——剛開始呢。”

“我要見他，我去咖啡廳找你。”羅納爾多吃吃地笑著。

“天啊，不是現在，也不是明天，不是最近！你不能這麼突然。”

“這有關係嗎？他又不知道。”

“但是我知道！你這樣會讓我緊張。”

“上帝！你上次打賭輸了穿泳褲到學校餐廳的美式窗口點十份紅豆飯都不緊張！你在咖啡廳衣服穿得好好的，也不用點奇怪的東西！”羅納爾多索性坐起來，面向拉莫斯的床盤腿坐著。

拉莫斯裹著被子揉自己的頭髮：“這不一樣！我倒情願去點紅豆飯呢……就算去穆斯林窗口要求他們給我做豬肉卷我也——”

“噓噓噓——你這樣會引發暴亂的！”羅納爾多努力讓自己的表情看起來嚴肅，但是他失敗了。

“你看起來一點也不像害怕暴亂的樣子，反正學校的餐廳被穆斯林學生佔領示威你還可以去學校外面吃飯，這個小賤人。”拉莫斯在黑暗裡翻了個白眼。那句詩怎麼寫的來著——黑夜給了我黑色的眼睛，我卻用來翻白眼？

“嘿！說得好像你不是一樣！發春的小妞，你的新陳代謝和當季水果一樣應景。”

“你瞧瞧你，文學課就學了這種亂七八糟的比喻？你敢把這個創意用到你的期末論文裡面嗎？”

“我還會把我的室友在咖啡廳打工時和熟男顧客的一段羅曼史寫進——”羅納爾多還在宣佈他的期末計劃，拉莫斯掀開被子起來撲過去撓他癢，扼殺了他的雄心壯志，“哇啊！你這是偷襲！哈哈哈哈快住手！摸黑進攻是違反戰爭法的！特洛伊戰爭裡停戰時兩邊的士兵還會一起喝酒吃肉把妹呢！”

“認輸吧阿基琉斯，我已經摸到你的腳後跟了——”

對古希臘文學的無差別篡改才開了個頭，就被砸門聲打斷：“吵什麼吵！還讓不讓人睡覺了！演課本劇之前先把窗關好行嗎！”

他們對視一眼，拉莫斯下床靠近房門說：“我們謝幕啦先生，請回吧！今晚沒有安可環節啦！”

門外的人這才罵罵咧咧地走了。羅納爾多倒了杯水喝，又問他：“你會約他出來嗎？”

“天啊饒了我吧！”拉莫斯走快幾步甩掉拖鞋趴到床上迅速用被子蒙住自己的腦袋，“現在別提這個！別提這個！”

接著他聽到羅納爾多奸詐的笑聲，好像還隱隱約約說了“咖啡廳”“我去找你”之類的字眼，他閉著眼瓮聲瓮氣地說：“再次聲明，不許去咖啡廳找我！任何時候！”

他的室友走過來用摸小動物的手法摸了摸他的腦袋，“哦，可憐的姑娘。”

這才剛開始呢，拉莫斯。


	4. Chapter 4

Side A

卡西利亞斯當然沒跳槽，所以他下班之後還是繞去了咖啡廳。不過拉莫斯不在那，今天才星期三呢。

他的朋友在咖啡廳中央的木桌邊坐著，見到他進來便向他招了招手。

“所以，這次又是怎麼回事？”卡西利亞斯歎了口氣在他對面坐下。

戴維深沉又可憐兮兮地看著他。

“這招對我沒用。”他搖搖頭。

“好吧，錯誤地選擇了攻擊。”戴維收回目光，“湯米出差回來發現我把家裡弄得一團糟，就把我趕出來好讓鐘點工打掃。”

“只是這個？”卡西利亞斯十分懷疑。

戴維無可奈何地捂住臉：“我，我把露娜撞壞了……”

這下子連卡西利亞斯也倒吸了一口冷氣，露娜是湯米最愛的一輛車，50年代出口海外又被購回的一批捷豹中的一輛，因為車身是銀灰色，所以被叫做露娜。湯米幾乎是把它（“湯米說是‘她’！”）當做女兒來疼。恨不得一天擦個十遍八遍，晚上也想睡在車上。

“你……對她做了什麼？”

“湯米出發之前讓我帶露娜去修理廠保養，我把車子開出車庫時——”

“讓我猜一猜，你踩錯了油門。”卡西利亞斯也捂住了臉。

“猜對了！”戴維歡呼。

“為什麼我一點也不意外？”

“因為你懂我。”

“我想失憶。”

“你還想跳槽呢。”

“我們現在絕交還來得及嗎？”

“至少過了今晚吧？”

卡西利亞斯決定和湯米保持密切聯繫，等湯米口氣軟下來，就馬上把戴維丟回他家裡去。

 

湯米不會那麼容易就原諒戴維，卡西利亞斯打電話去試探了一下，巨蟹男的怒火在把客廳地板拖了三次之後仍未有所消減。

“——撞壞之後我馬上聯繫了修理廠，把露娜送去修，我不敢告訴他，所以讓修理廠盡快修好。沒想到湯米提前回來了……”

戴維穿著睡衣踡在卡西利亞斯家的沙發上，抱著卡西利亞斯養的小盆栽哭訴。

卡西利亞斯在吧檯倒酒，扭頭看了一眼像棄婦一樣的好友，又扭回去。

“真是沒法同情你。”

“是什麼讓你變得如此冷漠？”

他轉身想把酒端去茶几那兒，卻看見戴維巴在酒櫃上，“放過我的櫃子，和，白牡丹，我說的是那盆植物，好嗎？”

戴維從他手裡接過酒杯，另一隻手還抓著小花盆，保持著壁虎一樣的姿勢抿了一口酒：“之前你說有事情要說，是什麼事？”

卡西利亞斯愣了一下，憂國憂民地坐在了沙發上。

 

“沒想到你之前一直中規中矩，原來是在養精蓄銳等現在來那麼驚世駭俗的一發。”聽完了卡西利亞斯的敘述，戴維評價道。

而卡西利亞斯不知道該不該告訴他不要亂用形容詞。

“我還不確定是不是——”

“一般的顧客可不會在意一個工讀生是不是在崗。”戴維舔了舔杯口的海鹽，“雖然這也許只是因為習慣，但是你為什麼不先試著約他出來呢？”

“會被當做騷擾嗎？”

“你遵紀守法的大腦到底在想些什麼？”戴維一副恨鐵不成鋼的樣子。

“我怕嚇到他。”

“一個約會嚇不著任何人！你連校園電視台最漂亮的女記者都能追到，為什麼不敢約一個大學生？”

卡西利亞斯見他連自己大學時代的黑歷史都翻出來，不得不打斷了他，“等等，我有沒有告訴你他是個男孩？”

“哦，你沒有。”戴維說，“這重要嗎？”

好吧，這不重要。

 

Side B

拉莫斯在美學課上看的一部電影裡說道：“愛上一個人的時候，風中會響起動人的旋律，圍巾會在風中飄動，月亮會變得巨大。”

他看著隔著櫃檯和收銀機站在自己面前的伊克爾，覺得自己走進了電影裡。所有的人都成了背景，面容變得模糊，只有伊克爾的臉在他眼前特寫，連睫毛的顫動都看得一清二楚。

這個季節已經沒有圍巾了，白天也不會有月亮，但又怎麼樣？

他從來沒發現愛是這麼不可思議又美好的事情。

伊克爾還對他說：“上週我沒有見到你。”

“噢……我去掃校園了，義務勞動，你懂的，”他忍住要笑裂了的衝動回答，“強制修學分。”

“是的，我高中和大學時也有。”伊克爾說道，然後他就接過拉莫斯遞給他的小票去等候區了。拉莫斯這才鬆懈對表情的管理，衝著收銀機笑得讓下一位客人不敢靠近。

 

而且，“你請假的時候他問我你怎麼不在。”和他住在學生公寓同一層樓的馬塞洛這樣告訴他。義務勞動週前的抽籤，馬塞洛被抽到負責週末清掃，於是他掃地時時馬塞洛代了他大部分的班次。

“他會想我嗎？”寫勞動總結時他傻笑著問羅納爾多，“他跟我說上週沒見到我，但是馬塞洛已經告訴過他我去掃地了的。”

“會，一定會。他看不到你就渾身不對勁，茶飯不思，覺得你寫在咖啡杯上的話是世界上最可愛的詞，而你和它們一旦不在了，他就覺得生活糟透了。”羅納爾多一手在筆電上拖動網頁進度條，一手在表格上飛快地寫下一行字，同時像背書一樣機械地回答他，“他明知故問，是想和你多說兩句話，他喜歡這個。”

拉莫斯支著下巴看他：“哦，好吧，真心話呢？”

他甩甩手，“誰知道？你只是他遇到的許多服務生裡的一個。”

拉莫斯伏在他的肩膀上假裝啜泣：“你不能這樣，克里斯！果然男人有錢就變壞。”

“千萬，千萬別嫉妒一個時薪25歐的球童。他昨晚剛請你吃了夜宵。”

 

這天伊克爾在午餐時間帶著一沓文件下來，點了餐之後找了位置坐下，開始翻看文件。

拉莫斯在心裡給了讓自己代班的同事無數個熱吻，足以更新學校論壇上一切關於他的賭局選項的那種。

伊克爾點了一杯濃縮和牛肉芝士可頌，因為是堂食，用的是瓷杯，拉莫斯沒法在杯子上寫字。但是，“天啊他看文件的樣子太性感了asdfghjklqwertyu”拉莫斯飛快地給羅納爾多發了一條短信，同時偷瞄著伊克爾面對著櫃檯的三分之二側臉。陽光跳過他深邃的眼睛留下陰影，像濃縮康寶藍表面的奶油間露出的咖啡的顏色。拉莫斯覺得全世界都被奶泡填滿了，柔軟又甜蜜。

櫃檯裡的手機振動了，羅納爾多回覆了短信。

“變態。”

“總有一天你也會變態的。”拉莫斯忍著笑回覆他。

後來拉莫斯想起這個自己一語成讖的時刻，不知道是該懊惱自己的烏鴉嘴，還是幸災樂禍自己室友多行不義必自斃。


	5. Chapter 5

Side A

“這一盆是新的？”戴維在陽台打量卡西利亞斯的花架，“用紙杯種植物，不像你的風格。”

那是一個咖啡店的外帶紙杯，因為專用來裝熱飲，杯壁和杯底都厚實且硬。上面印著咖啡店的名字和標誌，還有大片的馬克筆的字跡。雖然已經被當成花盆，但杯身還是乾乾淨淨。杯子裡填了花泥，種了一棵珍珠吊蘭，圓滾滾的果實形狀的葉片綴在細細的莖上，從杯沿垂了一片下來，像一處小小的新鮮的瀑布。

“嗯。”卡西利亞斯含糊其辭地回答，“就，想那麼做了。”

“等等，這個——”戴維像是發現了什麼，一字一頓地讀了出來，“不、用、謝、先、生……這是那個工讀生寫的？你還留著？”

卡西利亞斯扶住了額頭，“是的，我只是——”

“我就說他是特別的！”戴維一陣風似的衝進客廳，坐到卡西利亞斯旁邊摟住他的肩膀，“你留著他給你的杯子，這麼說你房間窗台上那個也是，什麼都別說了！約他，去吧！”

“是的，但是，就只是，別讓我約他。”

“為什麼？”

“你看，我年紀比他大，”卡西利亞斯不安地把手機在自己手裡轉來轉去，尋找著可以表達自己意思的詞，“他還是個學生，……也許會覺得我太無聊。”

“噢，‘無聊的大人’。一定是因為像你這種人太多了，地球才沒有辦法保持和平。”

“你沒有發言權，當初是你先追的湯米，你當然不會覺得大人很無聊。”

“哦，是的，湯米。”提到年長的戀人，戴維又笑出了一臉褶子，“湯米。”

“請注意，你剛被他從家裡趕出來。”

“那都是我的錯！不能怪湯米，湯米是個甜心。”

“你這樣讓我想到大學時的足球聯賽。”卡西利亞斯和戴維大學時都是校隊成員，在校際聯賽的決賽獲勝之後，戴維披著隊旗不知從哪裡爬上了看台，像撿回飛盤的大狗狗一樣帶著一身草屑撲進了湯米懷裡。所有人都震驚了。“球隊的臉都被你丟光了。”

“但是湯米誇讚我棒極了。”戴維依舊一臉明晃晃的褶子，傻笑著，卡西利亞斯發誓要是他再補充什麼“任何方面的”之類的話，就馬上把他打包送回他家去，隨便他的湯米要把他拆了餵露娜還是別的什麼。幸好他沒有，他只是沉浸在了回憶裡。愛情真是令人變得愚蠢，對誰而言都是。

 

Side B

拉莫斯早就對自己室友兼職的工作內容有所懷疑，時薪25歐也許是運氣好碰到一個慷慨的客人，不用撿球還能和客人一起打球大概也只是對方閒著沒事幹（打高爾夫並且請球童的八成都是無聊的有錢人），但是！當他看到晾滿了整個陽台的衣服褲子，從用料到剪裁都甩他以前的那些好幾條街，還有攤了一桌子的耳釘項鏈戒指墨鏡……羅納爾多解釋說這是季末清倉，衣服褲子會有季末清倉就算了，為什麼配飾也會有？除非那家店名字就叫做季末清倉！可偏偏不是，那家店叫做SFR，Special for Ronaldo！——就是這麼巧，那位客人姓羅納爾多。

倒不是說他嫉妒，好吧，羨慕是絕對會有的。但是面對這一陽台價格低到不科學的衣服，擔心已經壓過了一切情緒。世界上沒有那麼好的事情，你瞧，私人球童，置辦衣物，Special for Ronaldo，這三個單獨出現並不會不妥的詞語湊到一起，如果還有人沒覺得不對勁，那他就是神經太大條了。

顯然羅納爾多就是那樣的人。他有一千一萬個解釋的辦法，而穿著從陽台上收下來的一整套衣服走進咖啡店絕對不是最好的那個。拉莫斯在不同的四本時尚雜誌上分別看到過他的長款T恤（緊身）牛仔褲高幫運動鞋和背包，如果被問起，不用說，又是在那家叫做季末清倉的店買的。

 

前些天，決心當一位好室友的拉莫斯通過不可說的渠道，從羅納爾多的手機裡偷了一張他的僱（金）主的照片，用谷姐的圖片搜索引擎搜了一下。

…………………………((((；゜Д゜)))？！？！？！

整個下午他都沉浸在震驚中無法自拔，在杯子上寫字的手都是抖的。

——說真的，羅納爾多真的還是覺得自己的僱主對自己一點想法都沒有嗎？拉莫斯在搜索引擎之外也見過那位小僱主，勞動週時那孩子闖進了他們的學校——是個高中生，身上還穿著學校的制服，拉莫斯想了想還是把“你該不會是翹課來的吧”咽了下去，誰沒翹過課呢？

他得承認哈梅斯——就是那位小僱主的名字——和谷姐搜索結果頁面上的照片一樣，笑起來真誠又可愛，像一隻毛絨絨的友好的薩摩耶犬，見到你還會抬起爪子讓你握手。也許這就是羅納爾多無法拒絕他的原因，就連拉莫斯也被他的笑容攻勢擊沉了——土豪，我們可以交個朋友嗎？

但是，拜託，難道羅納爾多沒看到哈梅斯和貝爾針鋒相對的樣子嗎？拉莫斯連問都懶得問為什麼被分去掃學校大門的貝爾會跑到物電系教學樓來，噢，一定是順路，就像季末清倉一樣的順路。他把下巴擱在掃把竿上，覺得眼前兩位年輕人的臉要被彈幕擋住了。

後來貝爾湊巧或不巧地和哈梅斯一起進了洗手間，再出來時貝爾像一隻在猴王爭奪戰中落敗的猴子，拉莫斯努力控制住自己不去想什麼“男廁所明爭暗鬥之比大小”之類的事情但很明顯他自控力還不夠。一定是他上學期的勞動週偷懶太多，上帝給了他一個動蕩不安的勞動週作為懲罰。

 

“嘿，甜心。”羅納爾多伸手拍了拍他的臉，把他從勞動週扯回當下，“你的上帝點了一杯香草拿鐵去冰和藍莓麥芬，快去履行神諭。”

“為了你我決定當一個間歇性無神論者。”一個抹髮膠穿緊身牛仔褲背基佬背包的上帝？大概會讓全世界教徒都改信佛吧。拉莫斯翻了個白眼，但還是說，“既然你來了，我請你。”

“接受你的上貢。”羅納爾多湊近他，“他來了嗎？”

“側門右邊第四桌。”他說完定住羅納爾多的臉，“不許盯著他看！”

羅納爾多咬著墨鏡鏡腿竊笑：“瞧瞧，可怕的嫉妒。”

“你的腦洞簡直能連通九大世界，趁它還沒閉合趕快把鋼鐵俠吐出來。你盯著他看他會發現你，然後發現我！”拉莫斯飛快地把小票從打印機口撕出來遞給他，扯出一個職業化的笑容，“先生請收好您的單據到旁邊等候謝謝好的下一位請到前面來點單。”

“說得好像我不盯著他看他就不會發現你似的，你就差把‘我在你的杯子上亂寫字是因為暗戀你’寫在臉上了。下一個紋身就是這個了吧？”

拉莫斯拿起馬克筆和飲料杯，帶著憤恨與愛意寫下了一行字。

 

那天他突然想起來之前自己在谷姐的搜索結果，下班之後制服還沒換就飆車回了宿舍，搖著他的好室友的肩告訴對方自己的發現。結果羅納爾多波瀾不驚地說：“我早就知道了，你以為只有你會用以圖搜圖嗎？”

“所以那個高爾夫球場……”

“對。”

“還有咖啡店樓上的公司……”

“貌似也是的。”

……想到那孩子真誠又毫無矯飾的笑臉，拉莫斯突然不知道該比較同情誰好了。

 

“你的室友還好嗎？”

“誒？”

突然被問到和點單風馬牛不相及的問題，拉莫斯疑惑地看向伊克爾。

“你之前在杯子上寫你的室友……”伊克爾指了指他手裡拿著的杯子，提示道。

“噢，是的，我的室友。”天啊他差點忘了！震驚之下他把自己腦子裡的彈幕寫在了給伊克爾的杯子上，“沒有，沒事了，只是個誤會，不好意思。”

真是天大的誤會，拉莫斯覺得自己的室友裡頭和外頭一樣黑，還害自己在伊克爾面前丟臉！這可不是一兩頓夜宵能解決的，要知道他是個很有原則的人。至少得一個月的大餐吧！

“沒事就好。”

“是的——謝謝你的關心。”天啊你可別再那樣笑了至少別為了我的室友笑啊他不值得你這樣做啊我們一天才能見一次面就不能聊點除了我的室友以外的事情嘛聊聊你的室友也是可以的嘛——

今天腦袋裡也充滿著彈幕的拉莫斯偷偷從價格顯示屏頂上瞄了一眼伊克爾的眼睛，下定決心似的深吸一口氣，在手裡的杯子上寫下了一串數字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「戴維撲進湯米懷裡圖」➡http://imglf1.ph.126.net/5mzomZ9JvcTGL2AOZU9xpw==/6619356867351385402.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

Side A

嫉妒是萬惡之源。

卡西利亞斯回顧他過往的人生，試圖尋找類似的事件，卻發現從來沒有過。

他在學生時代曾經羨慕人緣好的同學，也曾憤怒於作弊的傢伙考得比誰都好。但那些都不是嫉妒，他感覺得到它們是不一樣的。

那天他看到拉莫斯和一位年輕的客人嬉鬧，那位男孩應該是拉莫斯熟識的人。他們在櫃檯邊聊了一會兒，拉莫斯操作收銀機的動作變得很慢，說明他也投入了這段對話。他臉上的笑容和面對一般的顧客時完全不一樣，那是會心又默契的笑，就像隔著一個教室你抬起手，就會有人將一瓶水丟向你的手心讓你穩穩當當地接住。

拉莫斯沒有問對方的名字，這更說明他們是認識的。並且拉莫斯在對方的杯子上也寫了名字以外的內容，因為他在聽到店員喊號之後瞪了拉莫斯一眼，而後者笑著對他說了什麼。

卡西利亞斯遠遠地看著，不合時宜地感到酸楚。他以為只有他知曉這隻會唱出特別的旋律的鳥，調皮的鳥兒每天都在森林中心的那棵樹上等著他，等他前去，為他歌唱。他以為他是特別的，沉醉於森林的迷霧中近乎迷失自己。可是他發現這片森林並不只屬於他，這裡還有許許多多別的人來來去去。而他的鳥兒也會為別人唱歌，那些曾經只為他響起的歌謠也傳入別人的耳朵裡。

他想到了橫亙在他們之間的有形無形的距離，許多事情都並不像從寫字樓的一樓來到十一層那麼簡單。也許對於拉莫斯來說他真的就是個無聊的大人，完全沒有話題也難以相處。那些寫了字的杯子只是一串興致比較高的玩笑……

這種又酸又苦又滾燙又陌生的感覺是嫉妒嗎？像燒得火熱的石頭壓在了他的心口。血與肉都在痛苦地嘶吼，沒有人能拯救他。

也許有，拉莫斯，他在心裡呼喊著鳥兒的名字。但小鳥落在別人的肩膀，同別人親暱，他在森林邊緣目睹，卻對此無能為力。

 

他問戴維：“你嫉妒過嗎？在你和湯米這段關係裡。”

“噢，當然。”戴維又露出甜蜜的笑容，“湯米太好了，覬覦他的人可多著呢。”

“你嫉妒的時候你會怎麼辦？”

“我會告訴湯米，那個人和他的接觸讓我感到不開心。我和他開始約會也是因為……”戴維捧著臉又陷入了回憶。

“好的，我懂了，謝謝你的解答。”卡西利亞斯比了個停止的手勢。他怎麼就沒想到呢？向非單身人士咨詢這種問題真是事倍功半。

如果卡西利亞斯知道他此時的嫉妒反而會把拉莫斯推得更遠，他一定會放棄對這項從未有過的情緒的體驗。

 

Side B

拉莫斯的好室友最近表現得非常深沉。但拉莫斯卻因為在外帶紙杯上給伊克爾留了電話而有所期待，所以非常雀躍。

於是寢室裡變得一半明媚一半憂傷。

羅納爾多是在一次晚飯回來之後就開始不對勁的。約他出去吃飯的，當然，是哈梅斯。拉莫斯不會告訴他是自己把他喜歡吃的菜洩露給了哈梅斯這件事的。不，這不是賣戰友。讀書人的事情，怎麼能叫賣呢？

這是情報交換。

羅納爾多會把自己暗戀一位上班族的事情告訴哈梅斯，拉莫斯一點也不奇怪。所以那次他在學校大門遇到順路過來看看的哈梅斯——看吧，又是順路，這些小學弟就不能找個比較說得過去的理由嗎？——聊了幾句之後，哈梅斯有意無意提到了那位名字很長的先生是自己父親的同事，拉莫斯用特別老江湖的表情和口氣說，好吧，你想知道什麼？

哈梅斯又笑了起來。

於是他們交換了手機號，拉莫斯的手機裡多了一位名叫薩摩耶的聯繫人。他控制不住自己的腦洞，眼巴巴看著看著校門的哈梅斯真的太像被雨淋得濕漉漉的薩摩耶犬了。拉莫斯這麼想著，懷著慈愛的心情摸了摸哈梅斯的腦袋。

嘖，髮膠打得和他室友一樣硬。

 

拉莫斯的手機墻紙和鎖屏圖像都是伊克爾。他那天偷拍的伊克爾低頭翻看文件的三分之二側臉。陽光從側面照過來，男人深邃的眼睛浸在陰影裡，幾分憂鬱又幾分溫柔。拉莫斯不禁好奇他更年輕一些的時候的樣子。那時候他臉龐的輪廓還未脫去青澀，眼眶大概還沒有這麼深，笑起來像是把全世界的溫暖都攥在掌心。

他還沒有給拉莫斯打電話。把那隻寫著自己號碼的紙杯遞出去也不過是前天的事情，但是拉莫斯已經為他們也許即將到來的通話打好腹稿了。不管伊克爾以什麼話題起頭，他都可以無縫銜接下去。

夏季真正地徹底地來臨，各種植物在加倍的陽光和雨水中肆意汲取養分。這樣的想象和期待也隨著植物一起瘋長。

單單是看著，都會覺得心頭攢動著細細密密的甜蜜。越是感歎“好喜歡他”，就越是控制不住喜歡，朦朦朧朧的感情隨著時間推移堆砌起來，變得厚重綿實。想到那個名字就忍不住笑起來，好像一切美好的東西都被上帝寫進了那個單詞裡。

室友對著自己的手機傻笑的畫面實在是太挑戰人的忍耐極限，羅納爾多皺了皺眉，挪動椅子坐到書桌的另一頭。

 

一半明媚一半憂傷的情況終於得到改變，憂傷的那一邊劈下一個晴天霹靂，哈梅斯的父親約哈梅斯打球，哈梅斯想把羅納爾多也帶上。不是作為球童，而是以朋友的身份。

拉莫斯開始想象哈梅斯的父親是怎樣的人。一隻薩摩耶的父親，是一隻更大的薩摩耶，或是更大的大白熊犬？那麼母親也許是白色的比熊。拉莫斯的腦海中浮現這樣一個畫面，大白熊、比熊和咧嘴笑著的薩摩耶一起站在一個壕氣沖天的莊園門口，然後薩摩耶支起耳朵，搖著尾巴跑向羅納爾多，撲進他懷裡。

不！羅納爾多揮手打散室友海納百川的腦洞，拒絕了哈梅斯。理由是他週六有事。棒極了！“有事”真是個好理由，充分、含蓄而且留有餘地。教務處堆疊著的無數請假條，至少有三分之二的請假原因都是這樣欲說還休撲朔迷離的“有事”。

拉莫斯說：“你們這樣，像ebay上的，出租男友回家見父母，200歐一小時，根據不同服務還得酌情加價。”

“見鬼的我沒有這個意思！”羅納爾多像焦躁的雞媽媽一樣在房間裡來來回回地走，把一頭沒打髮膠的捲毛都揉亂了。完了，這下子事情嚴重了。拉莫斯看著他亂糟糟的腦袋絕望地想。

“你一會兒叫我見上帝，一會兒叫我見鬼，能給我確定一個最終的歸宿嗎？”

“只要能搞清楚這段關係，我甚至願意幫你約你的白領先生！”羅納爾多轉頭揚起眉毛瞪著他。

“呃，你，你先別激動，”被室友的眉峰恫嚇到，拉莫斯舉起雙手擋在身前，“先做個美黑冷靜一下？”

“……”

——居然，也是當然，羅納爾多答應了哈梅斯。拉莫斯真的不太理解土豪的愛情。好吧，雖然，羅納爾多拒絕承認這是愛情。

這麼快就見家長真的好嗎？拉莫斯不由得再次為自己的室友擔心。那麼問題就來了，大白熊和比熊，怎麼生一隻薩摩耶呢？


	7. Chapter 7

Side A

湯米還沒有消氣的意思。戴維像一隻和主人失散的大狗，坐立不安，耷拉著耳朵，然而尾巴不住地打著地板。他還掐了陽台上盆栽的葉子，幸好現在是夏天，他掐的幾盆生命力也夠強，否則卡西利亞斯就要把他送回去了。

卡西利亞斯依然被內心的矛盾所折磨，對盆栽們——尤其是用紙杯養的那一盆——表現出病態的關切。就算他給它們講睡前故事，戴維也不會覺得奇怪。

種種原因疊加起來，導致週末的晚上，兩個男人心事重重地對飲，坐在吧檯的兩側，續酒的時候不約而同地唉聲歎氣，抬頭對視一眼，交換同情的目光，繼續唉聲歎氣。

再次的，生活還是要繼續。但這比之前還要難過。卡西利亞斯覺得自己不應該再去買咖啡——然後見拉莫斯——了，靠近那裡只會感覺到失落，可他下班路過咖啡店時還是忍不住往裡面看。拉莫斯在裡邊，笑容燦爛地向他揮手，有時候只是眨眨眼。內心深處有一個瘋狂的聲音催促他撥開人群走過去牽住那個人的手，但他卻只是回以微笑。

 

他最後悔的事情就是那天提著咖啡在搭地鐵時走了神。那天他還和拉莫斯聊了幾句，關於拉莫斯之前在杯子上寫的句子。根據那句話的內容，看樣子拉莫斯的室友有貞操危機——這話是戴維說的。那天他問了拉莫斯對方的室友怎麼樣了，拉莫斯愣了一下，是已經忘記了嗎？但是話題既然已經打開了也沒辦法收回，卡西利亞斯便提醒了一下。

拉莫斯回答說沒事了，還說謝謝關心。真是有禮貌的孩子。他看著男學生低下頭時鬢角細細的絨毛，不禁微笑起來。

畢業典禮好像也只是昨天才發生的事情，但自己卻早就已經不是職場新鮮人了。卡西利亞斯其實不太明白現在的學生，“差點被富二代搞上”是一件會被誤會的事情嗎？可這畢竟不是他可以發表意見的事情，所以他也沒再問下去。

在地鐵上，他把咖啡放在了座位旁邊，接了個電話之後，下車時忘記把咖啡也帶走。

回到家裡他才想起來，那是拉莫斯遞給他的杯子，他甚至還沒看杯子上寫了什麼。

戴維以為他丟了什麼重要的東西，想和他一起去找。知道他只是要找一杯咖啡之後毅然決然地站在家門口和他說拜拜。

他又跑回地鐵站，重新買了票衝進車廂，前前後後走了一通，差點被當作躲避攝像頭的逃犯。

他也覺得自己大概是瘋了。

他當然找不到那隻杯子。那麼多班地鐵，那麼長的車廂，那麼多乘客，他的杯子就像一粒沙子落在了風裡。

戴維安慰他，不過是一杯咖啡，忘記帶了再買就是了。

但是下一杯已經不一樣了，杯子上寫的字不一樣，時間和口味也不一樣。

他甚至不敢肯定，自己還有沒有勇氣再去買一杯。

那並不是誘惑。拉莫斯和咖啡都不是誘惑。他們到底意味著什麼，卡西利亞斯自己也無法給出一個答案。

 

弄丟了那杯咖啡之後，卡西利亞斯試著照舊去咖啡店，但他沒辦法面對拉莫斯的微笑。拉莫斯不知道他弄丟了咖啡，就算知道了也不會在意。但這件事一直堵在他的胸口。

他終於稍微下了決心，隔了好幾天都沒下去買咖啡，上下班也走得匆匆忙忙。他不知道這是為什麼。這種感覺就像他在沙漠中跋涉，焦燎且苦渴。突然他遇到一口甘泉，還得到了一個杯子，被告知只要拿著這隻杯子就有喝不完的水。他需要這個。

這隻杯子支撐他走了好長一段路，但卻被他弄丟了。後來他又得到了一個一模一樣的杯子，又有源源不斷的水可以解渴，但這畢竟不是原來的杯子了。也許哪一天，這隻杯子不再能帶給他足以解渴的水。因為是他弄丟了最初的那一隻，而第二隻不一定也有一樣的效力。

他活在這樣的擔憂中，惶惶不可終日。

 

這天下午，同事敲門問他要不要喝咖啡，有人下樓去買，可以順便幫他帶。

他想到了沙漠中的甘泉，和拉莫斯的笑容。焦慮的渴望擊中了他，他點了點頭。

那天的外帶紙杯上規規矩矩寫著他的名字。幫他買咖啡的女同事解釋說因為要買太多，怕到時候連自己買的飲料也分不清，就寫了名字。

午休過後的辦公區域又熱鬧起來。他向同事倒了謝，把咖啡放在自己桌上。

他不知道這是不是拉莫斯的筆跡。他見過拉莫斯寫的各種各樣不著邊際的句子，但是卻沒有見過拉莫斯寫的他的名字。他甚至不確定這是不是拉莫斯。今天拉莫斯會來上班嗎？如果是拉莫斯，為什麼不再寫別的話，而是只寫自己的名字呢？

他把每天見到那位青年和寫著特別的話語的杯子當成了習慣，試著摒棄這個習慣時卻連習慣本身是怎樣都不知道。

手裡捧著的杯子已經不再為他提供水了，但他仍然執拗地帶著它。他在沙漠裡迷了路，以為已經穿過了這片荒涼的地界，卻發現他只是到達了沙漠中央。

 

 

Side B

拉莫斯剪頭髮了！

當事人和室友在商場挑選髮膠時，他的短髮的照片已經轟動了校園社交網絡。拉莫斯的長髮可以說是他的標誌，校園裡沒有任何一個小夥子能把這樣的長髮演繹得火辣又不娘炮。但他卻把自己的頭髮剪了。

“恭喜你加入髮膠聯盟。”羅納爾多拍拍他的肩膀，“但是，為什麼？”

“就只是，太熱了。”拉莫斯還不是十分適應自己變輕了的腦袋，伸手摸著自己的後頸，感覺到短短的髮尾扎著自己的手，這觸感奇妙極了。

已經穿上薄衛衣的羅納爾多十分認同穿著針織衫的室友的說辭。

“看起來奇怪嗎？”拉莫斯看著櫥窗玻璃映出的自己，扭頭問他。

羅納爾多思考了一下，“我需要一點時間來習慣。”接著他又補充，“你也可以思考一下如何告訴我剪頭髮的理由。”

拉莫斯翻了個白眼。

 

其實拉莫斯覺得這有些幼稚，因此難以啟齒。

他終於鼓起勇氣，在給伊克爾的外帶紙杯上寫下了自己的號碼。看著同事把那個杯子裝好的過程簡直太羞恥，好像把自己的心剖開在後廚轉了一圈又呈上前台，這期間他的心一直在高喊：“拉莫斯喜歡伊克爾，拉莫斯想約他！”

幸好今天負責打包的同事足夠粗心，沒注意杯子上寫了什麼，只是確認了伊克爾的小票就把外賣袋子遞給了他。拉莫斯又看了他一眼，他發現了拉莫斯的目光，對拉莫斯微笑。

拉莫斯的心換了台詞：“拉莫斯愛伊克爾愛得不得了！拉莫斯想吻他！”

但伊克爾沒打電話來，也沒發過短信。他以為伊克爾沒準備好，於是耐心地等待。他想到了三日法則，也許伊克爾是在遵循那個。於是他不可抑制地又笑了起來。

伊克爾照舊來買咖啡，拉莫斯向他微笑，他也微笑以對。拉莫斯想問他，你看見我留的號碼了嗎？為什麼不給我打電話？你會喜歡我嗎？

他英俊又端整的臉龐上的笑容實在是太溫柔動人，拉莫斯花了好大力氣才控制住沒在杯子上就向他告白。

那時候拉莫斯以為他們都需要時間。

後來把頭髮剪掉時他想，他的幼稚大概是那時候就體現出來的。

 

幾天之後伊克爾就沒有再來買咖啡。第一天時拉莫斯以為他是忘記了，畢竟以前也有過。但同樣的、伊克爾不來店裡的三天過去了，他沒辦法再這樣安慰自己了。

也許伊克爾不喜歡自己，不喜歡自己這樣的。但是如果是不喜歡，為什麼不表個態呢？至少說一下看到了號碼很遺憾我們還是做普通朋友吧。然後拉莫斯就可以垂死掙扎一下，說號碼不是留給他的，或者說號碼不是自己留的。

可是伊克爾什麼都沒說，什麼都沒做。他不再來了。拉莫斯從午後等到天黑，等到夜班結束，他都沒有再來。

黔驢技窮的拉莫斯開始無休止地騷擾室友：“他為什麼不打電話也不發短信？”

羅納爾多條理清晰有理有據地列出以下可能：“一，他沒有手機；二，他不會打電話；三，他看到號碼了但不知道是什麼意思；四，他不想打。”

“……”

“你也知道前面兩種可能性基本不存在，如果是第三種，你得作好和一個純情少男談戀愛的準備。雖然比較殘酷但是我不得不告訴你最有可能的是第四種。”

“不可能！勞動週時他還問我去哪了。”

“這又代表什麼呢？”

——拉莫斯不禁也想，一直以來，伊克爾的那些微笑，說的話，默許自己在外帶紙杯上亂寫，都代表什麼呢？

他思考不出一個合理的答案，卻發現答案好像已經擺在了自己面前。

一位年輕姑娘買了一杯白摩卡和一杯本週，點單的時候還特地問他，今天的本週是什麼？

伊克爾也問過他這個問題，店裡每週換一種咖啡豆用來做新鮮調製咖啡，因此熟客會把新鮮調製咖啡叫做本週。不同咖啡豆磨製的咖啡口感和味道都不同，伊克爾只喝意式烘焙和濃縮烘焙，還會要求加香草糖漿和全脂奶。

這週的本週用的剛好是濃縮烘焙。聽到他報出名稱之後她點了一杯，加香草糖漿，在被問到名字時告訴他：“本週的杯子上寫‘伊克爾’，白摩卡的杯子上寫‘薩拉’。”

拉莫斯裝作隨意地問她：“你在樓上上班？”

她點點頭，“你怎麼知道？”

“猜的。”他保持著微笑。

他第一次寫了伊克爾的名字。看著她端著咖啡到調味吧檯去給那杯本週加了全脂奶，覺得好像知道伊克爾不聯繫自己，也不再下來買咖啡的原因了。

 

“該不會是因為他沒有打電話給你吧？”

從商場回學校的路上，羅納爾多還不依不饒。

他走快幾步，不說話。

“哦我的天快告訴我你沒有這麼幼稚！”羅納爾多追上他，拽著他的衣服。

拉莫斯實在不知道該說什麼，“是”或者“不是”好像都不是確切的答案。於是他給了室友一個“你說呢”的悶騷眼神。

“噢——好吧——我——”羅納爾多不知道又在腦子裡借題發揮了什麼，欲言又止，“就，——哎，好吧。”他還是拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀。

噢，好吧。不管他到底懂不懂，拉莫斯都感謝他，——陪自己挑髮膠，還有，陪自己。


	8. Chapter 8

Side A

作為這段還沒開始但有希望開始的關係的旁觀者與見證者，戴維看不下去了。要知道，有一個每天深情凝望一杯植物的室友（“臨時的。”他的室友指出。），任誰都會覺得毛骨悚然。卡西利亞斯並不是沒有談過戀愛，還沒開始一起出去就魂不守舍的情況也不是沒有過，但作為他各種意義上的好朋友，戴維覺得自己有必要做點什麼。

他在腦子裡列出了一個清單，目前已經進行了12%。讓莫名其妙為情所傷的卡西利亞斯走出陰影，走進咖啡廳，就是計劃的第一步。——連他都被自己感動了，看在上帝的份上，他現在還和自己的甜心男友天各一方呢！

說幹就幹。他設想了種種可能出現的情形，每一種情形都準備了應對方案，他甚至把卡西利亞斯的信用卡偷了出來（儘管他也不知道要信用卡幹什麼）。一切準備停當，戴維摸出手機，給他的臨時室友發了條短信：

『有很重要的事情找你，下班後你公司樓下的咖啡廳見:-I』

卡西利亞斯馬上回覆：“好的，下班見。”速度之快讓他不禁想問，說好的為情所困呢？

 

事實證明卡西利亞斯這麼乾脆就答應他是另有原因的。那天等著他的不僅僅有卡西利亞斯，還有湯米。看到露娜停在咖啡店外面時戴維的表情像是看见了前來討命的夜叉。卡西利亞斯推了他一把：“快去！抱著他的腿痛哭流涕乞求原諒。”他戰戰兢兢地上了車，回頭對卡西利亞斯做了個“約他！”的嘴型。卡西利亞斯指了指車子：“先照顧好你自己和露娜吧！”他的臉一下子綠了。卡西利亞斯在人行道上笑得毫無形象。

目送車子遠去，卡西利亞斯回頭看著咖啡店的招牌，轉身想往大樓入口走，邁出幾步之後又停下，轉向咖啡店的大門，想了想又走回大樓，在電梯前停了幾秒鐘，還是從側門走進了咖啡店。

收銀櫃後面還是拉莫斯。他換了個髮型。之前及肩的長髮被剪短，鬢角露出了頭髮下皮膚的顏色，瀏海用髮膠抓了起來，看上去精神了不少。

拉莫斯看到他，有些詫異，但還是說：“嘿，好久不見。”卻沒有問為什麼。

卡西利亞斯有些失望，又覺得是自己太貪心了。一位店員沒有義務關心一個顧客來或者不來。

“對，有些忙。”

好吧，一個顧客也沒必要向店員解釋自己為什麼來或者不來。店員也不一定想知道。

拉莫斯只是笑了笑，沒有繼續這個話題，“喝點什麼？”

“呃，濃縮——”

“就只是濃縮？”拉莫斯從收銀機屏幕裡抬起頭看他。

“不，等等，濃縮——”接觸到那雙深深褐色的眼睛時他像觸電一樣把目光移開，“不，我要拿鐵，大杯的，加熱，去糖，加一份榛果。”說完了之後他簡直要掐死自己，這是什麼口味？

“好的，大杯去糖榛果拿鐵加熱。”拉莫斯像習慣了每一位口味奇怪的顧客一樣頭也不抬地在鍵盤上敲擊，“外帶還是堂食？還需要什麼嗎？”

“不用了，謝謝。外帶。”

拉莫斯點點頭，在他繼續打單的時候卡西利亞斯真的掐了一把自己的虎口，尖銳的疼痛讓他脫口而出：“你，呃，剪頭髮了。”

“啊？”青年挑起眉毛看了他一眼，像是訝異他莫名其妙又越界了的問題，但還是回答，“哦，是的。前些天突然覺得有些熱。”

卡西利亞斯混亂的頭腦根本記不起來“前些天”的天氣。

拉莫斯伸手從打印機的出票口撕下小票，卡西利亞斯晃眼把他左手中指上的刺青看成了戒指，看清之後又想問他，這個圖案是什麼意義？

但是拉莫斯會回答這個再次逾矩的問題嗎？

他還沒思索完畢，回過神來已經捏著小票站在了打包區。

榛果拿鐵的杯子上只寫著他的名字。

 

那天晚上將近午夜的時候戴維像是知道他沒睡著一樣給他發了一條短信：

『嘿~你~有沒有~約~他~』

他的窗台上放著兩隻外賣紙杯，上面用同樣的字跡寫著“伊克爾”。

『不沒有我覺得糟透了晚安』

他丟下手機把自己埋進了被子裡。

 

Side B

如果說還有什麼事情能比拉莫斯剪了頭髮更震撼——或者同樣震撼——那大概就是羅納爾多也剪了頭髮。

對此，科恩特朗的評價是：“長得帥，任性。”

拉莫斯不認同地意欲反駁，第無數次下意識伸手去撩自己的頭髮，又第無數次被短短的髮尖輕輕刺了手，訥訥地把手收了回來。

“這才哪到哪，你就剪頭髮，如果你再為情所困，豈不是要剃光頭？”馬塞洛此話一出，大家的目光都放到了正在兢兢業業吃羊肉卷的本澤馬身上。

理著板寸還剃了兩道槓的法國男孩舉著叉子一臉無辜：“啥？”

“我一直以為他剃光頭是因為方便。”拉莫斯說著摸了摸本澤馬的腦袋。

“什麼？”他還沒反應過來。

“什麼都沒有。”拉莫斯溫柔地用羊肉卷把他的嘴巴塞上。

 

羅納爾多和他的高中生男朋友的感情在前者的一次晚歸之後走上了正軌——儘管那天晚上他回來時把拉莫斯嚇得夠嗆。哈梅斯終於獲得了進入羅納爾多（和拉莫斯）的寢室的許可，但更多的時候他們只是在學生公寓樓下長時間地私語，期間短暫地親吻，然後又黏在一起說話。拉莫斯不小心目睹了一回，哈梅斯羞澀地在羅納爾多的臉頰上啄了一下（拉莫斯沒看清他有沒有踮腳？），正想掉頭走，卻被羅納爾多拽回來，霸氣地按著他的脖子吻住他的嘴唇。

拉莫斯覺得自己要瞎了。

那天羅納爾多毫無懸念地又晚歸了。

 

哈梅斯是個知恩圖報的好男孩，在羅納爾多主動約在他家看球賽回放之後就提出要幫拉莫斯打探伊克爾的消息，但是拉莫斯憂愁地嘆著氣回覆他的短信說不用了。

男孩問他：『為什麼？』

『就是，不需要了。』拉莫斯說，『但是還是要謝謝你。』

『那麼還需要我幫忙的話，請告訴我。』

還需要什麼呢？拉莫斯想不出來了。他不知道以自己的身份，可以向伊克爾要求些什麼。好像就連談論天氣也太超過了一樣。他不知道事情為什麼會變成這樣，明明那件事——那位年輕女士幫伊克爾帶咖啡——其實說明不了什麼，可他的心卻覺得，不可以、不應該再向前邁出哪怕只是一步了。

 

伊克爾終於又走進了咖啡店，拉莫斯想問他，為什麼之前他沒來。

就像是明知道問題的答案卻仍抱著最後一線希望一樣。

但最後拉莫斯還是放棄了。反倒是伊克爾自己解釋了是因為有些忙。這算不上一個理由，可他還能指望什麼呢？和自己的目光一對上，伊克爾就移開了眼睛。這比任何拒絕都讓人沮喪。

伊克爾提到了他的新髮型，僅僅是提到而已。看起來並不在意他剪或是沒剪，又剪成什麼樣。他感覺短短的頭髮就像一頂奇怪的帽子扣在他的腦袋上，當初驅使自己去戴上這頂帽子的人就站在自己面前，溫柔又殘忍。

面對著空白的外帶紙杯，他再也寫不出任何句子。明明他有很多話想對伊克爾說，問他到底有沒有看到自己留的號碼，看到了為什麼不聯繫自己。問他為什麼這幾天都不來。

可他只是在杯子上寫了伊克爾的名字。

大概以後他也只能寫伊克爾的名字了。

 

Side Unknown

作為兩位英俊任性的男孩的同學，目睹了他們分別戀愛的整個過程的馬塞洛表示他看不下去了。他要捍衛拉莫斯的幸福。至於另外一位，就讓他們繼續閃瞎眾人的眼睛吧。

他雷厲風行地在WhatsApp上建了一個群組，把佩佩、科恩特朗拉了進去，慎重地斟酌了字句，向大家發問：“週末烤肉嗎？”

科恩特朗想了想，把本澤馬邀請進了群組。

於是週末他們在公寓的天臺舉行了一年n度的烤肉趴，本澤馬拉來了室友瓦拉內，科恩特朗叫來了羅納爾多，羅納爾多又帶上了拉莫斯。馬塞洛看著一臉愁容地嚼著青椒（看在上帝的份上，那還沒烤熟）的拉莫斯感覺好像有哪裡不太對，但很快就把這個想法拋到腦後，愉快地烤起了香腸。

烤肉趴在和諧的氛圍下結束了，羅納爾多把依然一臉愁容的拉莫斯拽了下去。晚上臨睡時馬塞洛還在回味自己親手製作的醬汁鮮美的味道，突然他想起了一件事。

“等等啊事情不應該是這樣的！！！！”他跳下床把佩佩搖醒，收穫了一記左勾拳。

第二天科恩特朗起床時發現馬塞洛躺在佩佩的床邊，走過去踢了踢他的小腿：“嗨？”

佩佩這時候也醒了，“哎你怎麼睡地上了？”

馬塞洛迷茫地睜開眼，“哎我怎麼睡地上了？”

 

第一節課是公選課，馬塞洛躲在最後一排一邊揉著下巴一邊打開了WhatsApp，在群裡提出了自己的主意。

瓦拉內第一個回覆，指出了他兩個拼錯的單詞和一處語病。

佩佩第二個回覆：『拉斐你不是在上課嗎？』

本澤馬說：『教授出差了。』

『哪個教授？』

『第一節課那位。』

『…………………………』

下課鈴聲響起時，科恩特朗在後門的位置打著哈欠直起身來揉眼睛撓腦袋，摸出手機看了一眼。

『我看行。』他回覆了馬塞洛。

馬塞洛終於感受到了友誼的溫暖。午休過後，他毅然決然地向和拉莫斯一起打工的咖啡館進發了。


End file.
